Steaks and blowjobs
by Laurenke1
Summary: Derek has doubts about this new holiday Stiles is proposing but Stiles has ways to change his mind. Sterek


**Title: Steaks and blowjobs**

**Summary: Derek has doubts about this new holiday Stiles is proposing but Stiles has ways to change his mind. **

**Author: Laurenke1**

**Warnings: slash and sex**

**Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski**

**Notes: As a part of the Sterek Campaign Auction Kendreeva won a 1000 words from me and gave me the prompt to us the Steak and blowjob holiday. So I'm a little bit late but anyway, I hope you liked it. **

It started with shy fingers on his thigh. Well, Derek wasn't sure if it was shy. If he knew Stiles and he did, then there was some purpose to this. He wasn't sure if he preferred this purpose to be revealed in the middle of a diner. He tensed up, turning to glower at Stiles. Stiles who was innocently eating his steak.

It had surprised him when Stiles had asked him out of a date. Well, this date to be precise. Their Valentine's date had been filled with fun and had been relaxing. Derek had relaxed in the presence of his mate, secure in the feeling that their pack was thriving and they could step aside for a moment and relax on a much needed date. Valentine's Day had been a month ago and Derek had been busy with his course work at college, as had Stiles.

While Stiles had been away at college, Derek had instead chosen to do an online course. He was going to become a certified mechanic. After the alpha pack had been defeated things had settled down and Derek finally had time for the finer things in life, such as enjoying a night out eating some fine stake with his mate.

He shifted in his seat when Stiles' hand grew bolder. Stiles took the opportunity to steal some curly fries from Derek's plate.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Stiles looked surprised but Derek knew it was an act. He knew his mate too well. Stiles was up to something but he wasn't sure what. He should have known that it was too good to be true when Stiles had called him out of the blue in the middle of the busiest month at college to ask him out to a steak restaurant. But Derek had said yes regardless, he adored spending time with Stiles, anytime he could get.

"What are you doing?" Derek gasped as Stiles cupped him boldly through his jeans. Stiles shrugged at him.

"Nothing…"

"That…." Derek sought to remove Stiles' hand from his groin. "Does not feel like nothing, especially in the middle of a diner. There are children present."

"As long as you stay quiet, then nobody will have to see or hear us." The grin on Stiles' face was extremely arousing and Derek growled low in his throat. He didn't need this, least of all here where there were children present. He tried to remind himself of that but the feeling of Stiles' fingers on his cock and the very thought of Stiles' mouth on him, well it was more distracting then he wanted it to be.

"What brought this on? I thought that you wanted to take this chance to chat and have fun…"

"Perhaps I'm in the mood for something else…" Stiles tried to raise an eyebrow seductively, well; it was safe to say he wasn't succeeding entirely.

"Stiles!" This time Derek hissed it out through clenched teeth and Stiles pulled back slightly as he said.

"Fine, I was researching online…" Derek snorted and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know, it isn't really research but anyway. My point is that I found this thing called steak and blowjob day. It is on March 14, which lo and behold, happens to be today so yeah…."

"So you take me out to a steak restaurant and intend to give me a blowjob in the middle of a restaurant?" He kept his voice low, pulling Stiles to him as he kissed his mate deeply. He didn't care for the murmurs he heard and he nearly pulled Stiles into his lap, steak forgotten.

"Not in the middle of the restaurant…." Stiles pulled away slightly. He was smirking and then pulled Derek out of the booth they had been seated in. "Come on, the car will do fine…"

"But the steak…."

"Look, I brought a doggy bag, so don't worry. You can eat it later." Derek rolled his eyes, despite being together for nearly a year now; Stiles still found dog jokes funny. Stiles snickered at him and then rose from his seat. "Come on, handsome, the jeep's not far away…"

"The camero has more space; I think that I should point that out." Derek accepted the hand Stiles extended to him and allowed his mate to pull him to his feet. He pulled Stiles into a deep kiss before saying loud enough for the entire diner to hear him. "Come on, I can't wait for you to blow me."

He left with a smirk, Stiles groaning behind him as the entire diner gasped.

Xx

Derek threw his head back and he tried not to growl. He was losing control. Stiles licked at the underside of his penis and then mouthed him again. Derek groaned and his nails dug into the leather upholstery of his car seats, shredding them. Stiles fisted his cock and pumped once, licking at his slit at the mean time. Derek nearly came from that alone.

He looked down. The sight of Stiles nearly swallowing him to the root was making it hard for him to stay in control. Stiles was trying his hardest to make him lose that control. Thinking was becoming harder and he growled deeply.

It only seemed to encourage Stiles and his mate hollowed out his cheeks. Stiles had a talented mouth and he put it to good use and pulled away, setting a rhythm with his hands that Derek liked. The next moment Stiles kissed him deeply and whispered. "Come on, alpha, come for me."

It was enough to send him over the edge and Derek came with a howl. He came around to himself eventually, licked the side of Stiles' neck. Stiles was grimacing and said. "Gross man. There is no reason to lick me. I rather you lick me someplace else…."

That was all the affirmation that Derek needed and within a moment he had Stiles pinned underneath him on the backseat and undressed.

"Oh don't worry…I'll lick you in all the right places…" He began by lick a path down Stiles' chest. He grinned down at his mate, despite his earlier misgivings he rather liked the steak and blowjob holiday. He made a vow to celebrate it every year, together with Stiles in their life together.

The end

**So I know it was short but that was the deal. A 1000 words so you will have to imagine the rest. So what did you think? Review please. **


End file.
